Percy Jackson: Son of Apollo
by Kazlerox
Summary: Percy's life went upside down. From leader of Camp to hated by everyone. Disowned by his father. He gets a new family from a certain God who adopts him. How will his new life go?
1. Chapter 1

Hi, my name is Percy Jackson, I am the son of Poseidon, hero of Olympus, slayer of the Minotaur, slayer of Medusa, slayer of Kronos.

Percy's P.O.V.

Straight after the second Titan war, things at camp half-blood were looking good. The gods were doing what they promised and claiming their kids. Annabeth and I were doing great! That was until he came along.

-Flashback-

I was walking with Annabeth, Clarrisse, Katie, Chris and the Stoll brothers, when suddenly the border alarm went off. We rushed to see what was going on. We found the chimera, a Cyclops and 4 hell hounds attacking a kid, who looked our age. We went to fight the monsters, Annabeth and Clarisse went to the Cyclops and Katie, Chris, Travis, and Connor went to the hell hounds. At the same time I went to fight the chimera by myself, while remembering the snake head which got me at Saint Louis arch when I was 12.

I turned around and looked at the teen and said "Go get out of here, get to safety."

But he just cowered there. I had to find a way to kill the chimera, as I couldn't go for the snake head as it was poisonous, the lion head had fur like the Nemean lion, my only option was the goat head. I dodged all the attacks, parried when the claws swiped at me, jumped out the way when the lion and snake's head went to bite me, I got close enough to chop of the goat's head and it went hissing at the time into dust. I turned to the teen again.

"What's your name?"

He looked at me, I could tell we weren't going to be friends.

"My name is Max West, what were those things?" He asked. I got a good look at him. He was 5'9" with brown hair and electric blue eyes, he wasn't muscular but he wasn't a skinny runt either.

"My name is Percy Jackson, this is my girlfriend Annabeth Chase, this is Clarisse La Rue, this is Katie Gardener, Chris Rodriguez, Travis and Conner Stoll, and to answer your question what do you know of Greek mythology?" I asked he shook his head at me.

"The Greek gods still exist, they meet up with mortals and have kids called half bloods or demigods, I am a son of Poseidon, God of the seas, earth shaker, father of horses, and storm bringer." I told him.

Annabeth said, "My mother is Athena, goddess of wisdom and battle strategy."

Clarissa stepped up and said, "My father is Ares, God of war, punk."

Then it was Katie's turn, "My mother is Demeter, goddess of agriculture."

Then it was Chris and the brother's turn, "Our father is Hermes, God of the travellers, thieves, and messengers."

I looked at him then I said, "Come on will take to see Chiron our activities direction at camp half-blood." We and through the barrier and went to find Chiron at the big house. We found him and I introduced him to Max.

"Chiron this is Max West." Just after I introduced home we seen a flash, after the light faded we saw the king of the gods wearing a pinstripe suit, with black hair and electric blues.

"I am here to claim my son personally." He turns to Max, and there was a lightning bolt over Max's head.

"All hail Max West son of Zeus, king of Olympus, God of the skies and lightning." We bowed to him. Max looked very smug at this I could tell we have another Hercules on our hands.

"I defeated the monster that attacked me while Jackson hid and cowered." I couldn't believe he just said that I mean I get it he wanted to make a name for himself and I couldn't get over how he said I cowered. Chiron looked very disappointed in me when heard this.

"Is this true Percy?"

I went to answer him but Max said. "Don't deny it, Jackson, everyone will know how weak you really are." I glared at him.

"Did anyone see what Max said is true?" He asked everyone who fought so we could bring him into camp.

"No we didn't, as we were busy with our own battles." Annabeth said, even though it was true it still hurt, I thought these guys knew me better.

"I may not like Prissy but even I know he won't do that." When Clarisse said this, Max glared at me.

"I will be leader at camp after all my dad is Zeus king of the gods" Max thought to himself.

-end flashback-

I was doing the labours of Hercules so I could get Athena's blessing to marry Annabeth. It took three months to do, but it's worth it.

"Well done, Perseus." I bowed to her and replied with "Thank you milady." She looked at slightly impressed. "I give you my blessings to marry my daughter." She flashed away. Athena was teleporting someone flamed travelled to me.

"My lord Hephaestus." I said as I was bowing after I saw who it was. "Rise Perseus here is your ring that you made." He threw the grey velvet box at me, I caught it and opens the box the ring was a mixture of celestial bronze and Stygian iron with a grey stone with an image of an owl in it and a green stone with an image of a trident in it. "Seaweed brain and Wise girl forever" inscription on it.

I had to find my way back to camp. Am I wrong to assume that the gods would take me back to camp? I started to walk back to my second home hoping to find it as I left it. I hope she likes the ring I made for her, if she didn't like it then I do not know what I would do.


	2. betrayed, Disowned and Adopted

When I got back to camp something had changed, the camera either glared at me or called me names. Even the older campers who I thought were my friends, verbally abused me which hurt me I still have Annabeth with me. I went to cabin six to see my wise girl, I knocked on the door and a boy with blonde hair and Gray eyes I instantly knew his name was Malcolm. He answers the door and glared at me and said. "What do you want Percy?" He asked me with venom in his voice, which I ignored it and looked into his eyes and asked. "Do you know where Annabeth is?" He looked at me strangely while looking me up and down and noticed the box he changed his facial from anger to sadness. "Try the beach Percy what you find there I am truly sorry." He said I was confused as to what was happening. I went to the beach as I was walking on to the beach, I saw Max and some blonde making out on the beach I paid no attention to them, that was until I heard. "Oh Max your so much better than that worthless son of Poseidon." I was getting angry at both of them she was the love of my love cheating on me, she was my mortal anchor to the mortal world I bathed in the river Styx for her. And this is how she shows how much she loves me? "I know I am Annie, when are you breaking up with that loser?" She was going to break up with me? I was going to propose to her! "Tonight when he gets back I'll dump him in front of everybody." She said like she didn't care about me I was beyond furious, the ocean was bending to my emotions and it looked deadly, the wind picked up and a storm was rising, there was and earthquake that was bigger than any scale, they both turned around to see me "you have been cheating on me!" I yelled and asked at the same time. "I bathed in the Styx for you, guess what? You were my mortal anchor the mortal world, gods I even turntable down Godhood for you, for our love." I said to her, Annabeth was trying to say how sorry she was but she was cut off by him. "Watch who you are talking to Jackson, she wants a man and it is not my fault it is me." Said I can't believe it, this is the girl I was going to propose to she turned out to be a cheater. "Fine if that's what you want Annabeth, no wonder Artemis has the hunters who have been wronged by men, she also knows that men have been wrong by women to." I said as I finished he was about to attack me and hit home first, I punched his nose breaking it after I did, I threw the box at her and left.

I stormed off to my cabin, as I got there my dad was there. "Hey dad, what are you doing here?" I asked him dad looked angry with me and I have never seen that look on his face while looking at me. "You have caused destruction on camp half-blood and the mortal world." As said that I was shocked there was truth to his words but the way he sounded was like he didn't care about me any more. "But dad." I tried to say to him but he cut me off. "It is lord Poseidon to you boy. I Poseidon, God of the sea here by disown Perseus Jackson, since you are no longer my son pack your belongings and get out of my cabin." As he said that he flashed away I started to cry and I was packs my stuff, as I walked out of cabin three everyone glared at me. It was clear as day to me I was no longer wanted nor welcomed at camp half-blood. I ran through the border into the woods. As I was running I was fighting monsters, what I did t know was three gods were watching me. I came to a clearing as I came through three flashes came, there stood Apollo, Artemis and Athena, I bowed to them."Lord Apollo lady Artemis and lady Athena what can I do for you?" I asked them they looked at me with sympathy. "We saw what happened at camp Percy." Apollo said to me while looking disgusted in camp half-blood. "I'm sorry that my daughter cheated on you, I never thought she would do that to you." Athena told me, I turned around and faced her. "You don't have to apologise to lady Athena it was her choice to do it not yours." As the words left my mouth, she looked grateful at me. "I can't believe she cheats and break up with the only acceptable male." Artemis snorted Apollo gave me a funny look after she said it. "I can't believe old barnacle beard disowned Perseus here." She said angrily they all gave me sad looks as she said this.

Apollo said looked at me and says to me. "How would you like to become my son?" I looked at him gratefully I smiled at him and nodded my head. " I Apollo, God of the sun here by adopt Perseus Jackson son of Poseidon as my own son." After he said that I liked at his eyes and I said. "I Perseus Jackson son of Poseidon choose to be adopted by Apollo God of the sun." A golden light surrounded me after it died down all three looked at me, dad gave me a mirror I was 6" with golden blonde hair (like dads) with a silver streak from a when I held up the sky for Artemis, sky blue eyes with a ring of sea green around the iris, my facial features. Made it look I was a spitting image of dad, Artemis came up and said. "I can't let my brother ruin the only good male in the world, so Perseus would you like to be my first and only champion?" She asked the last part I nodded my head at her, I mean it was an honour to be so Athena asked me. "I know we didn't see eye to eye on everything when it came to her, would also be my champion?" I nodes again the both sent spheres of their power at me it hurt like hell. "Since your our champion no more formalities you can call us aunts." They both said the same thing dad said something similar but at the end he said to call him dad, I have a new family. "Since we are family please don't call me Perseus it sounds like I am in trouble." As I said this dad smirked at me and I mentally face palm my self. "I will have to remember that so I can do it." Aunts Artemis and Athena laughed at us then dad said. "I feel a haiku coming on."

 _"_ _Percy is my son champion of the moon and wisdom I am awesome."_ My aunts just groaned at this and I rolled my eyes at dad.


	3. To the roman camp and meeting on Olympus

Percy point of view

"I can't go back to camp Half-Blood." I said to dad and my aunts, they looked at each other as if to have a telepathic conversation. "There is a place like that camp, but the information I am going to tell you must remain a secret, so swear on the river Styx that you won't say this to anybody else unless we give you permission." Athena said to me and I thought about what they were going to tell was a big deal. "I Perseus Jackson swear upon the river Styx not to reveal any information without your permission." As I said this thunder roars across the sky as the oath was sealed. "Years ago when Greece fell to Rome, all adopted Roman aspects, I became Minerva, Artemis became Diana and Apollo became Apollo, I am telling you this because the Roman demigod camp is in San Francisco, we kept this a secret as the American civil war, was Roman and Greeks demigods, everything they meet bloodshed happens. I don't particularly like the Romans as they put me just to a minor goddess so I don't had kids there." She told me, I was processing the information faster than before. "Then I would bring honour to you and aunt Artemis as well as my father aunt Athena." I said to her Athena and Artemis nodded there thanks, while dad ruffled my hair in a paternal way so I didn't stop him as I was enjoying it.

"Should we go the camp?" I asked them and they nodded they changed into there Roman aspects' dad still had his sky blue eyes and golden blonde hair but he looked a lot stricter than his laid back Greek self so do not get into trouble. Artemis changed into Diana her auburn hair was darker her yellow silver eyes never changed, Athena changed into Minerva her hair was still blonde her Gray eyes were sterner stormy. "Before we go we want to give you gifts from me you have lyre pendent, pull on it to become a guitar so you can stun or kill the monsters and to put it backs into a pendent just think about it and it will." I tried doing it and started to play really good to I thought about it being a pendent. Artemis came up to me "this ring contains hunting knives and a silver bow, twist right for the hunting knives and twist left for the bow and to turn it back in a ring think about it being a ring and it will." I twisted it rights and these cool hunting knives came, I thought about it being a ring again and I twisted left and the bow came I instantly recognised it as Zoe Nightshade's. "This is Zoë's bow isn't it?" She looked sad and nodded at me Athena came next and gave me a bracelet with a Medusa charm on it. "Pull on the charm and it will become Aegis a shelf that will petrify your enemies, and when you want it to a bracket just think about it." I did and it was pretty cool I love all my gifts. Dad grabbed my shoulder and flashed us to Oakland Hills, Caldecott Tunnel, San Francisco.

"Halt who goes there? A friend or foe of Rome?" A sentry asks dad and Athena and Artemis stood in front of me. "We are here to gain entrance to camp Jupiter." Dad said to the sentry. The gate open and we went through it we were walking till we came to a river, dad and my aunts paled at this. "Dad what's going on here?" I asked I was worried they were pale no one pales unless there scared of the have seen something from their past the want hidden. "Percy this is the little Tiber since the curse of Achilles is a Greek cure the river will wash it away." Athena said to me I wasn't worried about it was good cutting of my last ties to the Greeks. "It's okay I will go through the river I'm no longer Greek any more so this curse should go as I am a Roman demigod." I said proudly at that my dad and patrons were looking at me proudly and glad I was accepting my new life. I walked through the river and felt lighter for some reason. We got to another gate how many gates do these guys want? I asked myself. "Halt in the name of Rome identify yourself." The male sentry asked and I could tell that Artemis was going to them him into a bunny with antlers. " I am Diana I am here with Minerva and Apollo, we are here to bring a demigod into the ranks of the legion now open the gate _boy_." Diana said to him and he paled I started to smirk when a hand slapped at the back of my head I looked around and saw dad smirking at me and said in my mind. "Don't laugh at other misfortune Perseus." The gates open and two teenagers walked up to us probably been told what has happened to the sentry. The both wore purple capes the male one was 6" with muscles, he had blonde hair and electric blue eyes kinda hot, I am bi. The girl looked familiar she 5"9 with brown hair brown eyes to match. "Ah praetors this is my son Percy Jackson champion of Diana and Minerva, I hope our letter of recommendation is sufficed or would he still have to see my great-grandson?" Dad asks they shook their heads they looked at each other and stiffened. " Prece we have to go, we will come by to see how you are going and don't worry about the other thing we will take care of it. Now behave yourself Perseus I don't want a phone call from here, okay my little Percy wercy." My dad said as he pinched my cheek I wasn't embarrassed when he did that I smiled at him. "Of course I will daddy." He blushed and went away.

-Olympus-

The 14 seats in the throne room they were arguing about something as usual. "We are here to discuss ways of defeating Gaia, I suggest we throw our most powerful weapon at her my son Max." Zeus said and Hera looked furious at him but then confusion. "What about Perseus Jackson? Where is he Poseidon?" The queen asked her brother he shrugged at them when he realised all eyes was on him. "I don't know I don't care I disowned him he has too much power and could easily overthrow us." He said to everyone else they were shocked except for Athena, Apollo and Artemis. "Dad there was a disturbance that day where Percy was last seen by myself and Chiron we haven't seen him since." Dionysus said everyone looked at him since the second Titan war he has been a lot nicer to the campers and hasn't complained about being there at all. "Who caused it?" Athena asked already knowing every one looked at her she was never this quiet in a meeting. "I believe Percy did it since Max came to camp he has made Percy's life miserable and turned everyone beside Nico and Thalia and Chiron and myself." Everyone started to think what could have set him off. "What could have done that?" Asked Hestia everyone know Percy was her favourite demigod they all looked at her sadly except Poseidon who didn't care. "I am truly sorry to say this sister, Percy is in my realm I was surprised to see him at the judging table he told me how he died after he ran from camp, he went into the woods and ran deeper into it. There was so many monsters there he was exhausted the stabbed him in every single part of his body, they found his Achilles heel and stabbed it. He is now in Elysium I made sure of but I am so sorry Hestia." Hades said as he went to comfort his sister as did Hera, Demeter and Zeus the did the same as their older brother as Hestia started sobbing. Everyone went to comfort thief aunt while Poseidon just sat there without a care I think the world. "How could you have done this Poseidon he was our best chance at defeating Gaia and then you go and disowned him? You are the reason he is dead." Zeus hissed at his brother and glared at him so did everyone else. "Oh my gods I found out what happened to Percy, Annabeth cheated on him with Max West when he was about to propose." Aphrodite said there was a lot of gasps in the throne room. "Well she is an idiot." Athena said everyone agreed but the still glared at Poseidon.


	4. The test at the coliseum

Percy Point of view

The first of the Praetors introduced themselves. "Hi Percy my name is Jason Grace son of Jupiter. King of the gods and God of lighting and skies." He said as he held out his hand to me and I accepted it there was a spark between us I looked in his eyes to see if he felt it. I didn't see anything I his eyes to tell me he felt it. The second praetor introduced herself. "Hello Percy my name is Reyna Vila Ramerires-Arellano daughter of Bellona goddess of war." She said she offered her hand to me and I accepted it and felt no spark from her. "We will have Hazel to show you around Percy we have to organise your test to be part of the legion." Jason said and this girl who was African-American with golden eyes. "Hi I'm Hazel Leveque daughter of Pluto God of the underworld, riches and wealth." She said to me and held out her hand I accepted it. "Hi I'm Percy Jackson, son of Apollo, God of the sun, poetry, healing, light, plague, knowledge and archery. And champion of Diana and Minerva." I said she looked awed at me, then the shadows appeared around us and walked out a familiar person Nico DiAngelo walked out from it and started to talk to hazel and noticed me. "Sorry Hazel do mind if I talk to your new friend?" He asked her she was about to say no she. He dragged me to somewhere private. "I knew you weren't dead perce." He said as we hugged he then punched me in the arm hard. "What the hell is the matter with you Percy not everyone bought his lies Chorion and Mr. D didn't neither did the gods. And your ex father is an idiot you have done nothing but help Olympus." It was true what he was saying but I could t help but think. "Have you spoken to Thalia yet?" I asked him and he looked at me weird. "Um perce she is an eternal maiden, aren't you with Annabeth?" He asked me, oh he didn't know what happened between us. "She cheated on me with a new son of Zeus." I said to him he got pissed of at this then he realised why I asked him if he spoken to Thalia. "You think she told Thals that you cheated on her?" Which I did but then I heard a voice in my head. "She knows the truth Percy she is just as angry with Anna bitch than Nico." Artemis said in my mind. "Actually never mind Artemis told her the truth, I have been adopted by Apollo and champion of Artemis and Athena." I said to him we hugged for the last time and I went back to Hazel.

As we were walking through New Rome, we came across a statue. "Halt all weapons must be in the bin before May cross the line to the pomerian line?" The statue said it talked we don't have that, Hazel must have realised I didn't do it. "Percy this is Terminus the God who protects new Rome you get them back when we get in." I put my bracelet and ring and pen and pendent in the bin and walked in the building with Hazel and got to the coliseum and saw Jason and Reyna. "Good luck Percy." Hazel said to me I hugged her and went to the praetors. Jason hands me back my stuff as he did I felt that spark again. I put my magical items back into there correct place. I asked into the coliseum and stood there in awe. "Today we have Percy Jackson, Son of Apollo champion of Diana and Minerva." The announcer said everyone looked at me wondering how I became the champion of Diana and Minerva. "First up we have Dakota son of Bacchus from the Fifth cohort." Dakota was swaying around I have seen this before Dionysus kids that hat be his Roman aspect. "Are you drunk?" I asked knowing the answer. "Relax kid it is just kool-aid, I am centurion for a reason kid." He said getting rip tide from my pocket everyone just Laughed at me until I uncapped it. A three foot celestial bronze sword came out. Dakota gave a war cry out and attacked me blindly with the butt of my sword I hit him in the face and knocking him out, the medics came and got him.

"Next from the Fifth Cohort we have Gwenn daughter of Ceres." The announcer said she looked at me warily at me. "Am I that scary?" I asked her Gwenn shook her head. She had a gold sword she attacked me not blindly like the other 5 minutes of being on the defence I went to offence and disarmed her. "Do you yield?" I asked her and she grudgingly nodded. She went off to the other side of the coliseum.

"Next we have Leo Valdez son of Vulcan Fourth Cohort." The announcer said. The Latin elf looking kid had a tool box with him Hephaestus Roman aspect?. He had a hammer I made a plan I did not have to wait long for him to show signs of exhaustion. I took the opportune time to strike and disarmed him. "Do you yield?" I asked him and the Latino nodded. The centurions from the Fourth, Third and Second Cohorts went down easily with the gifts from my dad and patrons.

"Now we have Piper McLean daughter of Venus from the First Cohort." A Native American girl came out while trying to pretty herself. We fought She was better than I expected for a daughter of Aphrodite/Venus. "Put your sword away." She told her voice was laced with charm speak, but it didn't affect me. "Your good with charm speak but it doesn't work on me." I said and she was shocked and said. "Yield." And she walked to the other side of the coliseum.

"Next from the First Cohort is Oct avian legacy of Apollo." He was really skinny and was not holding his sword properly oh gods I thought to myself it was not going to take long to defeat him. "Are you ready Percy?" He asked in his British accent he charged at me and I blocked and dodged his attacks, the got faster and sloppier when he got angry during our fight. Eventually I got bored with this and punched in the nose broke it and knocked him out the medics had to come and get him.

Reyna was now standing and jumped from the praetor box thing. "I haven't lost a single battle since I got here Jackson." She said to me she charged at me using the blessing of Athena I was able use strategic manoeuvres and was able to disarm her. "Yield?" I asked her and she nodded. She went backs to the Praetor box in the stands.

Then Jason comes out looking hot and manly as ever. I knew he was going to be tough to fight and the best opponent I have faced today. I tried long range weapon my silver bow fired some arrows he dodged them probably using the air currents around him. My bow when back to my ring using my hunter agility I ran and used close up combat. I was using different slashes and jabs and we were both getting tired until I saw opening I disarmed him. "Do you yield Jason?" I asked him and he nodded.


	5. My SPQR tattoo

Percy Pov

I had just finished my battle with Jason so I could be put into a legion. "Well done Percy not many people could beat everyone here in the Cohorts." Jason said to me and he was really close to me that I was getting goose bumps, which thankfully he didn't notice. "Well it was a nice change than what I am used to." I said to him he looked at me curiously, gods he was so beautiful and I may not have a chance with him. "I was doing stuff for the gods for the past five years I was given quest and learnt how to defend myself. I even defended Olympus against Saturn when I was sixteen." I told him and there was something in his eyes jealousy maybe?. The others came over and stood in a straight Line waiting for me to pick which one I wanted to be in. "Which one is Hazel in?" I asked Jason and he looked at me for a bit and then pointed to the Fifth Cohort. "I will choose the Fifth Cohort if centurion Gwen will have me." I said and everyone was yelling at for choosing the Fifth while the Fifth Cohort looked shocked at this. "With the exception of Piper, Reyna and Jason, Gwen was also a good opponent unlike the Fourth, Third, Second and First Cohorts. So if, the Fifth will have me then I would be honoured to be a part of the Fifth Cohort." I said and Gwen have me a nod I went to my Cohort and stood next to Hazel who gave me a big smile for choosing the fifth cohort and I smiled back at her.

Break

Jason point of view

As I watched Percy walk over to his Cohort I couldn't help but noticed his butt it looked a plump and those sparks when our hands touched I wasn't going to let him know that I felt them, I don't even know if he felt them but he is so hot, with his messy blonde hair with his white steak, his sky blue eyes with silver and Gray and a ring of sea free., he is 6" with a swimmers build. Oh gods what I would do for him to mine. We went off in our own direction. Reyna and I went to set up the senate meeting so we could give Percy his SPQR tattoo.

Break

Percy Point of view

I was on my way to the initiation ceremony with Hazel she become my best friend here. I do miss Nico and Thalia, Hazel isn't filling in the gap it is nice to have one again. We got there and sat with our Cohort and I was discreetly looking at him. "Percy Jackson please come forward." Reyna said which got me out of my Jason daze, I got down into the front of the praetors, as the auger stood up and went over to me to give me my Roman tattoo there was three flashes of light, when the light died down there stood dad, Diana and Minerva. "Well done perce we watched your battle in the coliseum, so we are here to give you the Roman mark or tattoo which ever you prefer." Dad came up to me and put his hand on my inner right arm and there was stinging and a burning sensation there okay it hurt a lot can you blame me? "All rise to Perseus Jackson son of Apollo, champion of Diana and Minerva from the Fifth Cohort." Dad said to everyone and the flashed away in a golden, silver and Gray light. I finally look at my arm and there was a golden lyre, a silver moon and a Gray owl head. There was the Fifth Cohort written as well and SPQR and one stripe for a year of service to the Roman legion, everyone cheered for me even Oct avian even though I beat him in the coliseum. Each Cohort went its own way when twenty stops us in the middle of field of Mars. "Okay guys tomorrow is the war games and I know we have lost to many times but this year we have a recruit so will help us win in the games Percy Jackson." I blushed at this sure I could help them win but what do they do here? Is it like capture the flag back at the Greek camp?


	6. War games

**A.N to LunaRose thanks for being my fan this is for you. Kazlerox**

Percy Pov

I was preparing for the games which I would do if I was at the Greek camp. I made a friend in Hazel and found out that she had the gift of precious metals of the earth, unlike her brother who can control the dead and talk to them. "I am so glad you chose us Percy, the Fifth Cohort has been a laughing stock since th eighties when some of the fifth went to Alaska and lost an eagle that was blessed by Jupiter." I wa confused by this but I didn't have time to think about it. I found a tunnel and took Hazel and gwen with me. "Why don't we just dig through the dirt?" Been asked us Hazel stopped her and touched the wall of earth trying to sense what was going on in there. "We can't the have reinforced the otherside and it goes down to the bed rock." She told us and there was no way to get to the other side but I realised something. "Shadow travel" I said they both looked at me confused as to what I was saying. "Children of the underworld have this ability called shadow travel where shadow gather around you then teleport you to another place may e think about the otherside of this wall Hazel." I said hoping it would work, Hazel closed her eyes and concentrated and the shadows engulfed us and where were in the same room as the banner. "How did you get in here?" A centurion asked us we both looked at Hazel who liked a little tired. I pulled on the charm and out came aegis I pointed towards the centurion and and he petrified I pressed on the centre of the shield and it became a bracelet again. There was two more guards coming our way and I notice water in the base as the guards came into the room I willed the water to blast them backwards. "How did you do that?" They asked me and I realised what I just did using the powers of Neptune." I'll tell you later." I told them we went to our base in the field of Mars and gave we have it to Dakota and we won the Fifth Cohort won a game. As we were congratulating each we hear d the painful screami turned around to see Octavian with h confusion in his sword cooking out of Gwen's body I twisted my ring left and my bow came out I notched a arrow and shot at him hitting him in the shoulder, then I punched him in the face. "Percy Jackson what is going on?" Reyna asked me with confusion in her eyes and voice as she looks between me and Octavian. "After the war games we done this weasel out his sword through Gwen while back was turned." I said she looked surprises at this. "I swear in river Styx what lercy said was true." Hazel said Leo and a few other Cohorts said the same thing Jason looked Furious at the bleeding teen.

There was a gasp of air from Gwen that startled everyone. "What are you guys looking at?" She asked us in confusion we were all confused by the turn of events she was supposed to be dead. "Gwen you died." I told her Sh started to laugh at me as if I told her a joke, but stopped laughing and looked around her she figured it out that I wasn't kidding. We were broken out of our thoughts by a flash there stood dad he was watching everyone esepecially me and Octavian. "Percy let him go this instance young man." My dad told me with a stern voice and stern eyes do I really want to know what he'll do to me? Nope so I did what I was told. He went to Octavian and healed him the. He and Octavian came back over to us. "So what happened?" Dad asked us and we were a little unsure how to explain it. "Dad we had finished the war games my Cohort won, as we were congratulating everyone a good war game. Octavian shoved his sword in gwen while she had her back to him killing her. Just five minutes before you came down here she came back to life." I told still unsure if he would believe me, his eyes widen and looked at Gwen and back at us I knew something was troubling him I could see it in his eyes. "The doors of death are open and the God of death has been captured in the land beyond the gods." He simply said to us I was trying to figure out when the land beyond the gods where?


	7. Chapter 7

Percy Pov

I really liked Jason I decided I was going to tell him, I was so nervous how do tell a guy hot as Jason that you like him. I tracked him down via asking people I found him in his praetor cape talking with Reyna about something. "Hey Jason can I talk to you?" I asked him and he looked soothed about me which my made my heart flutter a lot. "Sure perce." He said using my dad's nickname for me we were walking to somewhere that was not going to be disturbed and he eyed me warily once we got there. "Okay here is the thing I like you a lot your the hottest guy here." I said he smiled at me and held my and and kissed me. "Does this mean you like me too?" I asked him and he nodded his head at me which my made me smile at him to say I was so happy was an understatement. "Percy will you be my boyfriend?" He asked me i was going to cry from joy he was worried about I was going to reject him. "Yes I will be." He kissed me again I kissed him back I was so happy. "Since we are together there something you should know, I wasn't born a son of Apollo, my godly parent isn't even roman he was Greek you would call him Neptune. It started after a month since I defeated our grandfather Saturn you would call him, there was a teenager who was in trouble so some of my friends my girlfriend and myself went to help after we got to camp he was claimed by your father Jupiter Greek form. I was doing the Lahore of Heracles to gain the blessing of the mother of my girlfriend when I got back to camp half-blood everyone was different towards me glaring at me calling me names that was okay I had her with me I found out by her brother that she was at the beach I found him there with a blonde who I didn pay attention to later I found out bag she was cheating on me and was going to dump yelled I destroyed camp and some of the mortal world from my anger, then lord Neptune disowns me and tells me to get out id his cabin and I ran got to a clearing where my dad and pa trons were and they brought me here." I told with tears rolling down my face I felt lighter by telling Nason what happened to me. "Pearce I'm so sorry that happened to you it's a good idea that you keep saying your Lord Apollo's son and not a lord Neptune he isn't well respected here in new time we respect Lord Pluto more than him." Jason told me I leaned into my boyfriend he had his arm around me I did t want this to end at all. "You do know we have to get back got the others right? He asked me I knew he was right I composed myself and wen with Jason while holding his hand as a couple.

a couple of days later the senate was trying to figure out who should go free death. Within those couple of days someone took my boyfriend away from me I had no idea who took my boyfriend within a week of no word from the gods or anyone really New Rome was in chaos. "Oi! This isn't how Romans act yes our male praetor and my boyfriend has been missing and I know for a fact that he would not want us to act like this." I said while being being strong and not break down crying. There was a new person at camp I instantly reconsider him as Max West he was brought by Venus. "Perseus?" She asked me and I bowed to her and nodded she was so happy to see me she ran and gave me a hug. "It's good to see you too my lady." I told her and she stopped huggin me and look on my inner right arm. "That's why you look different everyone on the council misses you. Pluto told us you were dead." She said and the others liked at me weirdly even him as I glared at him. "I'm skirt but I couldn't go back there and since he disowned me I just couldn't see them again I didn't know dad and Lady Dian And Lady Minerva would get Lord Pluto to say I was dead." I said it was true I wasn't expecting that. "Know this Perseus you were being missed by the Olympian council even your uncle missed you no more than Vesta she was a crying wreck all the goddess' were." She said I was sad that happens to my favourite goddess. "I'm sorry I couldn't say I was alive considering what happened between her and him." I said and spat out the last part Venus didn't lol to happy as well. "This is Max West son of Jupiter yay." She said bored like and he was about to say something but she flashed away. "So your a son of Jupiter?" Reyna asked him already knowing it he nodded looking a bit smug gods I wanted to punch his face. "So why do guys have tattoos?" He asked and everyone just sighed that's his first question. "It's a mark of being Roman it is a great honour of carrying the mark of Mother Rome." I said to him everyone agreed and lived the answer. "Looks like we have to put him through the the test." Some one said when suddenly the was a flash and Diana and her hunters were standing I front of us I bowed first. "Milady how can we be of service to you?" I asked her and I lifted my head and the hunters glared at me and Diana just smiled at me. "I ambers to send three people on a quest and pick someone up for another one. Daughter of Pluto, daughter of Venus and son of Vulcan you three shall go th the land beyond the gods to rescue death. And my champion I am here to pick you up because Juno has been captured." She said everyone was shocked even me the Queen of Olympus was kidnapped lord Jupiter is not going to be happy about this. "Why does he get to go?" Max asked ever so rudely I was about to punch him when a lightning bolt was fired from the sky courtesy of the lieutenant of the hunters. "Lady Diana said so _boy_." She said to him and I giggled at that everyone looked at me even the hunters. "We must leave Percy grab you things who knows how long we will have." I went to grab my things and went back to my aunt and her hunters. We are flashed away by the goddes of the hunt and lucky because there was going to be one less son of Zeus.

We got to the hunters camp where we were near a fire, Diana went back to her Greek form. "Laughing at that boy was a kelp head thing to do Percy." She said to me and Thalia and the hunt figured it out then the crushing hug if Thalia. "I missed you too Thals you have no idea the things that have happened since I left camp Half-Blood." I said to her and she gave me a smile and hen punched me in the arm. "Your our mistress champion?" She asked me and I have her a nod she looked me up and down noticing the change of my appearance. "Why do you look so different?" She asked me I looked at Artemis and she shook her head at me. "Thalia Lord Poseidon disowned me when I caught Annabeth cheating on me because I had too much power. I ran from camp and came to a clearing where Lord Apollo, Lady Artemis and Lady Athena came, Apollo is now my dad while aunt Artemis and aunt Athena became my patrons." I said to her and she looked furious at the camp Annabeth, her half brother and Poseidon. "Well since you were at the other camp when we went there we burned the cabins starting with Poseidons and dads and minor things to Athenas and horrible thi ts to the others." She said I was lucky I wasn't there anymore because my best friend here scared me. "Lady Aphrodite knows I am alive." I said to them and there was a gasp coming from the moon goddess. "How does she know?" Artemis asked me while the hunt looked at me expected. "After my boyfriend was taken from me Camp Jupiter was Running around like headless chickens. The comes Lady Venus with the thing and she recognised me somehow." I said the hunters and Artemis were both shocked by this and looked at me. "I wonder how many gods will come and visit you now." Thalia said but there was something that was bothering me with the missing goddess. "How did Queen of Olympus managed to get herself kidnaped?" I said they all looked at me with confused and puzzling looks upon their faces even Artemis looked confused about this.


	8. Chapter 8

Percy Pov

we talked for awhile and decided to go to do something about findin Hera. "They would need a building for hiding her and depending on why they did it." I started to say but then there was a bunch of information flooded my brain Athen blessing overload. "Wait this has happened before with the Giants." I said Artemis paled at this, I was wondering which giant would do this maybe the anti- Zeus one? Wait that would mean there is a anti God Out there wait that must mean lord Poseidon has one. Okay so who gave me the information about the Giants? I wondered. "Percy?" Thalia said to me and I looked at the and the hunters who were glaring at me for being a male. "I was thinking of who put the information about the Giants in my head." I said Thalia was thinking about that to now. "How did you become milady's champion and how do you look so different." Thalia asked and the hunters agreed with their lieutenant well they are going to find out. "After I found Annabeth cheating on me with that son of Zeus, who got the camp to hate me and Lord Poseidon disowning me because of the power I used. I was running through the woods and got to a clearing where three gods they were Apollo, Artemis and Athena. Apollo became my dad and Artemis and Athena became my patrons." I said they were angry at annabeth for doing that and Max who was hit by a lightning bolt by Thalia.

"There is something you should know Gaia is rising hence the earth born." Artemis said to us we all looked at her she was looking at me. "You are the only person who can defeat her Percy." She said and the hunters look at me and Thalia had a sad look on her face. "You have the worst luck kelp head." She said I have her a light laugh I would've told I'm not that anymore but it's true, we were moving to somewhere I was keeping up thanks to me being Artemis champion. "What is this place milady." Thalia asked her goddess and we all looked at her, she looked back at us we saw some demigods I saw a certain young blonde demigod. "Hunters and Percy aim." Artemis we all took out our bows everyone looked at mine and recognised it. "Fire at the monsters." We shot our arrows at the monsters and they were reforming. "What is happening?" A hunter asked and I knew I wanted to say but I wisperd it to Thalia. "Death was captured And placed in the place beyond the gods." She told the hunters they all looked at they're lieutenant like how did she know that and Thalia pointed to me. "Why did you tell Thalia?" A hunter asked me and I looked at them all in the eyes. "I thought you would appreciate being told by Thalia instead of me." I told them they smiled at my explanation we Kept shooting arrows at monster and werewolves I was thinking 'c'mon guys we need you to free death' I got sick of shooting arrows and went with my hunting knives and killing monsters with close combat from my hunting knives I used my sword. They stop reforming and we continued to kill them the enemies liked at me in fear especially when I said. "I am Perseus Jackson Son of Apollo champion of Artemis and Athena." I yelled at them the started to run from me I was about to chase them when I felt hands on me I turned to see one of my patrons and the hunters. Then they decided to walk away for a bit and come back. "We decided your the only male hunter but I'm still the lieutenant got it?" Thalia said to me I nodded my head at them

The demigods rescued the queen of Olympus. "Thank you hunters and demigods for rescuing me." She said to us and looked at me and gasps oh no I thought she is going to tell everyone who i am. "Well I am glad to see you." She said to me I bowed to her as sign of respect. "With all respectlady Juno may I request someone to flash me back to my camp?" I asked her she nodded and flashed me back to Camp Jupiter.

The fighting was raging on I went in and help then I saw the earthborn giant born to opposed Neptune Polybotes. "Ah I smell the sea from one of you." He started to say until I put an arrow in his shoulder which made him scream in pain I got my knives and sliced him I knew it wouldn't be enough I got him on to the ground he looked furious at me. "How dare you get me like this demigod." He said as I stabbed him in his stomach there was a flash of light. "I couldn't let you have all the fun now could I Percy?"dad said as he shot Polybotes inbetween the eyes causing him to turn into sea green dust. "Thanks dad I needed the help with him." I said as I hugged him which he returned.

"Who are you?" A certain voice asked behind me I turned around and smiled at Max West. "This is Apollo God of the sun show some respect." I said to him he didn't like that I would talk to him like that. "Fine who are you I'm running this camp now." He said to me he didn't know me or reconised me I looked around and saw none of the monsters a reforming and Hazel and the quest meme era are back. "I am Percy Jackson son of Apollo champion of Diana And Minerva." I sad proud of who I am now I looked at dad and he smiled proud at news both looked at Max with distaste. "I would suggest you show more respect for your peers and elders boy." Dad said to him and he paled everyone laughed and so did Octavian. "Who is the demigod you are talking to my lord?" A demigod asked not knowing who Max was. "This is Max West son f Jupiter." He said to them as she looked at him with an obvious distaste like all the boys there I sent prayer to Artemis about this and she came quickly I pointed to the girl and the hunter looked happy of receiving another memeber the demigod said her vow and was accepted I went to the hunter and welcomed the new hunger which shocked everyone but dad. "I am the only male member of the hunt." I said as the hunters cheered at this.

There was a commotion as the gods flashed away as there was a ship coming the camp. They were preparing to fight they liked at me for a command even Reyna I shook my head at them. Out came some Greek Demigods and Jason everyone saw the missing praetor and cheered at this while he walked over to me and kissed y lips passionately. "Oh gods I've missed you Perce." He said and I missed him too as I wrapped my arms around him the Greeks were shocked at this the Romans were not. "Hey Annie did you miss me?" Max asked her and I walked off which the Romans noticed and some of them followed me. "You okay Percy?" Hazel asked me I shook my head. "I was t born a son of Apollo I was born of Neptune and I was a Greek, I went to do the labors so I could marry my girlfriend at that time what I didn't know while I was doing what I could to get permission she was cheating on me with a son of Zeus which he is here and so is she." I said to them they all were mad and they went away from me while I was feeling down I could hear them yelling at each-other I went to them. "As much I care for the Romans for arguing on my behalf but we have to work together to defeat lady terra." I told them the Romans seem to get my logic.


	9. Chapter 9

Percy Pov

i liked at the Greeks and they looked back to me. "Well well well look who it is that failular of a so. Of Poseidon." Max said the other laughed at this my boyfriend on the other hand did not like this nor did my friends. "Do not talk about him that way." Leo said while trying not to blast a fire ball at him and the gems around us popped up out of no where I'm guessing Hazel she is the one who could do it. "You were always better than him." Annabitch said to her boyfriend while mine just glared at them trying not to kill them. There was flashes of light and all the gods were there my dad and patrons. Thalia and Nico was there too with Artems and Hades. "My lords and ladies." Reyna said to them as we bowed to the gods the gods acknowledged U.S. and told us to rise. "I thought you said he was dead Hades." Hestia said to her brother who looked sheepish which got a chuckle from his kids. "I must say your son has knack for making friends with my children Apollo." He said to my dad which got a bright smile from my dad which made me laugh. "You remind me of Apollo and your eyes are different." Dionysus said to me and I blushed embarrassedly and hid in the arms of my boyfriend who put his protective arms around me. "I see you have a new love Percy." Said the love goddess and she squealed very loud. "So he is gay?" My ex said in a tone which was saying something else which got a lot of things thrown at her even a hairbrush which made me laugh. "Babe what's funny?" Asked Jason I liked at him and everyone else. "My friend Rachel who is the Oracle of my father once threw a hairbrush at Saturn." At this everyone laughed a that Artemis more because a maiden hit the Titan lord with nothing more than a hairbrush.

"Who is going to the doors of death." I asked and everyone looked at me and had a thoughtful lol on their faces. "Well I know the prophecy calls for both camps working together." I said to them the Greeks were shocked at this while the gods just looked at me while the Romans were looking at me I awe. "Octavian what does the Auguries say?" I asked him and he shocked I was asking him and taking charge of the situation not that the praetors minded. "I'll go check." He said and quickly ran off to the Auguries. "That so hot Percy." Jason wispsred in my ear and he kissed me in front of everyone. "May I speak with you in private?" Poseidon asked me I looked at my father then to my boyfriend. "Okay, dad this is Jason my boyfriend." I said while walking away with the sea God. "Alright what do you want?" I asked him he look like he was going to blow a casket. "I thought I'd let you know about your powers now and how you can bear children." After he said that he went back to the others and so did I. Jason and dad were having a heated argument about something. "Hey there my daddy and boyfriend." I say with a smile dad smiles back at me and kisses my head while Jason just kisses my lips.


	10. Chapter 10

Percy's Pov

Everyone was talking at once, no one would listen to each other. "QUIET!" I yelled they seem to stop and listen to me. "Right now we are at war with the same enemy Terra. If we want to defeat her we have to work together. Besides I know the earth giants need a demigod and God working together for them to die." I said to them confindantly to them. My ex friends just rolled there eyes my ex and her new boyfriend glared at me. "What would you know? Your a seaweed brain." Annabitch said to me with venom in her voice. "Listen here Annabeth, Percy isn't the son of Poseidon anymore sir your seaweed brain doesn't mean anything. He is a son of Apollo, Champion of Diana and Minerva." Nico said with a sneer at Annabeth. The campers of Camp Half-Blood scoffed at what Nico told them.

"The ambassador of Pluto is telling the truth, he is the son Apollo, Champion of Diana and Minerva. You stupid graeca, he is telling the truth about what to do the gods have spoken to us." The Augur said to the Greek demigods. Everyone agreed with him the Greek counterparts to our parents were being ridiculous. "You are all being ridiculous we have to shut the doors of death, then go kick Terra's ass." I said to them the Romans rallies behind Jason and I while everyone from my past sided with Annabitch and Max. Nico sided with us which surprised the others. "Nice of to join us Nico." I said to him he just punched my shoulder.

While we were busy arguing the shadows were coming together. "Hey dad." Nico and Hazel said at the same time. We all bowed down to the God of the underworld. "Perseus is right you need to work together. Stop bickering like little children." He told us with a glare the his kids seem unaffected by. He left and we were standing there. "So how many do we need to do this quest?" Frank asked me with everyone looking at me. "We need seven to do this." I told them they all were looking at me for reassurances.

 **A/N I am sorry for the short chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11

"I still don't understand why we have to follow the likes of Jackson?" Max had asked everyone I laughed at him. "Because I have more experience leading that what you do boy." I sneered channeling my inner Diana towards him everyone was shocked I would say that. "Oh yeah there have been some changes with me, allow me to re-introduce myself. I am Perseus Jackson, son of Apollo champion of Minerva and Diana. That's Athena and Artemis to you guys. The only male in the hunt." I said with everyone from my past especially my ex. "My mother is your patron?" She asked me I just gave her a 'are you kidding me look?'. "I'm pretty sure that's what he said you stupid Greek!" Octavian sneered at them, who knew the Englishman's racism with Romans and Greek would come in handy? Seriously the guy is a nut case being the Augur of Camp. But what can you do with family? I was waiting for someone to punch him I really wanted that and break his nose oh gods now I'm thinking like Mars.

"So, who should go on this quest to save the world?" Hazel asked which I'm glad it's like we have our own Hestia/Vesta, as the goddess helps calm the Throne room of Olympus. In this case Hazel's question just got us to concentrate on something else. "Good question Hazel, should we talk with the Senate?" I asked the Praetors they both nodded their heads at me. It was between more chaotic and more order than what the Greeks do, now that was chaos and I don't mean the creator of the universe. Cause that would be just plain stupid doing that.

We were discussing with the Senate who should go. "I should go, I am the son of Zeus and son of a big three after all!" Max said boisterously which I glared at him for, Reyna cleared her throat probably to stop me from killing the boy. "We could also send Thalia or Jason Grace son and daughter of Zeus/Jupiter or Nico Di Angelo and Hazel Levesque son and Daughter of Hades/Pluto. So you are not the only child of the big three or the King of the gods. Stupid pompous brat." I said to him the Roman's and Nico cheered at me. While he and his bitch of a girlfriend glared at me for talking to him like that. "Move it, stupid boys!" As a bunch of teenage girls in silver can through. "Alright Sunshine who were you yelling at?" Thalia asked me with an amused smile on her face like the hunt I have a hunch that they knew who I was yelling at. "That tupid useless half brother of yours, over there with his girlfriend Pinecone Face." I said Nico snickered as he was used to this while Jason and the rest was shocked. "Shut it Deathbreath!" Thalia said to him but knowing him he won't back down not from Thalia it's good to know we still have our bond. "Sunshine really Thals? Is that the best you can up with Moon Beam?" I laughed at that so did Thalia. "Oh my gods that was a good one Nico, and to answer to your question yes it the best I can do for now." She said while laughing. "Shouldn't we figure who is going?" Jason interrupted while trying to hide his smile. "Right!" We said together and started to discuss who is going I told them what Lady Diana said to me when the hunt went to free Lady Juno. Max wasn't happy I didn't care about him at all. So I ignored him because it was the logical thing to do, honestly even that was getting tiring as they kept going on and on. Oh my gods it was like ' _please do us all a favour and kindly shut up?_ ' But nobody said it. Although I have a hunch that Thalia and Nico was waiting for me to blurt it out in hindsight I do that, yep no tact with me what so ever.


End file.
